Keeping the Secret
by Roni Weasley
Summary: Voldemorts daughter had run away from home when she was a child. Now attending Hogwarts Sari has befriended Harry Potter Voldemort's arch nemisis. When Voldemort finds out this news will he try to reunite his family to destroy Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. So if there is anything bad or something please tell me so I can make it better.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want this to be mine it's not. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

I sat in the room as the adults buzzed all around me with excitement. They thought that since I was his daughter that they would be able to use me to do the things they wanted. They were wrong. I would not be their tool. I am a human, I have my own rights. "Right Sari?" I heard Sirus say pulling me out from my fantasy.

"Huh?" I replied wondering what it was they had just said.

"You will help us right, we will need you to use your skills to bring Voldemort down." When Sirus said that I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I had run away from home when I was four, but they still didn't change the fact that he was my father. I did everything I could to make it so that people would like me. But it was always the same, when they found out who my father was they would never talk to me again. When I was a child it would always hurt. I had always been fairly pretty, and I could get friends rather easily but losing them was always the easiest. I soon realized to not tell them who I was, to try to never let them find out who I was but people want to know who you are, and it's always difficult to keep a secret...

Five years earlier...

I stood outside the train longing as I looked around and saw all of the families waving goodbyes, hugging each other, or the parents crying as they knew their children had to go. It made me sad to think that this would never happen to me my mother had died a long time ago, plus if my father came waltzing up to me (if he even cared) to say goodbye, it would probably not be very pleasant.

The train blew it's whistle and I knew I had to go.

I hopped on the train with my luggage wishing for once in my life I had someone to wave goodbye to.

As I walked down the train I realized I should have gone on earlier, for all the compartments were full.

I finally found a spot in the _last _compartment but that didn't really bother me, the compartment was practically empty besides the boy sitting in it. He had black hair and was super pale and thin as if he wasn't fed very well.

With a deep breath I slid open the door. "Do you mind if I sit in here?"

He looked up at me for the first time, "Yeah sure."

I lugged my stuff into the compartment and put it away then with a sigh from exhaustion I sat down on the chair.

"So..." I said awkwardly. " What's your name?"

" Oh i'm Harry Potter." My mouth fell open.

"The Harry Potter!" I said

"Um... yeah." He said looking weirded out. _Well_ I thought to myself, _he definetly will hate me when he finds out who my dad is._

"Well it is very nice to meet you. I'm Sari ." I paused to think of a last name. It's not like I could say Riddle without being questioned about it. I paused luckily I was interrupted by anther person.

"Anyone sitting there?" A kid with bright red hair asked pointing his finger at the empty seat right next to me. "Everywhere else is full."

Two kids who looked almost identical with red hair came into the compartment "Hey Ron, were going to the middle of the train Lee's got a spider down there. Oh hi Harry, I'm Fred" one of the twins said, " and he's George." They looked at me with their eyebrows raised and then said "See you later." then walked off.

"Are you really Harry Potter!" Ron nearly yelled.

Harry and I looked at each other and grinned. Harry nodded, and then Ron burst out, "So you really do have the scar." Harry lifted up his bangs and I instantly felt guilty that it was my father who had done this to him and had killed his parents, but I didn't let it show.

The rest of the train ride we rode along to Hogwarts talking about how our lives were when we were children (I was very careful in that conversation) and talked about what we were expecting the upcoming year of Hogwarts.

Finally the train came to a stop and we all looked at each other with excitement in our eyes. We hopped off of the train and looked around.

"Where's the school." I asked looking around for a building.

"We are supposed to go in little boats over there." Ron said.

"Oh."

We were standing around when we heard a booming voice yell, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?"

"You know him?" I asked Harry.

"Um yeah, it's kind of a long story. I will tell you later." He said.

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts and stopped in front of a huge, oak front door.

The doors swung open and out marched a women with graying hair. "Welcome to Hogwarts" she said, "The four houses are called Gryffindor..." I tuned her out at that point I didn't really want to hear her drone on and on about the schools history.

"Now if you follow me we will go and get you sorted into your houses." We all followed after McGonagall into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall led us to the front of the room where there was a aht sitting on a stool. Professor McGonagall then bent down and grabbed a list resting on the chair that the hat was on. She then began reading the list;

"Abbot, Hannah!" The hat paused for a moment and the shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then the next girl went, "Boot, Terry!" Again the hat paused "RAVENCLAW!"

The names went on and on when she finally called my name, "Riddle, Sari!" I heard all the conversations end, of course they would everyone would recognize that name it was the last name of a man who had killed many. But, many did not know his last name.

I walked forward and I felt many eyes on me. I felt the pressure on my head and knew that McGonagall had placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm very tricky, smart, and mischievous, hiding a secret you want no one to know, brave though, you could be like your father in Slytherin." I tensed for a moment thinking he would say who my father was, but reading my mind," Don't worry I won't tell. Hmm. I know GRYFFINDOR!"

I took in a deep breath stepped off of the chair and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

**A/N: Okay so this was my first fanfiction so please don't make fun of me if my fanfiction stinks. So please review because it would make my day.**

**So Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked the last chapter because it was very hard to write. Okay so please review, it doesn't even take that long.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly this does not belong to me, if it did then I would be super famous and rich and I would not be writing this. Anyway this all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

After dinning in the Great Hall, we all were gathered at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Move aside everyone, move aside! I know the password!" Percy ran through the crowd of people.

I heard Ron snort beside me and I looked at him and grinned. He had been telling Harry and I at dinner about how much of a prat he was.

We walked into the common room and Percy started yelling out commands. "Girls on the right and boys on the left. You will find your trunks in your room." Of course being me I tuned him out after he told me where my room was.

My room was located on the forth floor and my roommate was Hermione Granger. She was a very interesting muggle-born girl who was reading A History of Magic, who when I asked why she was reading it responded that she liked to know these things. I raised my eyebrow to that response but didn't push it any further.

When I woke up the next morning I nearly groaned, it was time to get ready to go to my first classes. I put on my robes, ran my brush through my hair and ran down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Harry.

I found them already in the middle of breakfast so I sat down next to them and begin to pile my plate with food. McGonagall had just finished passing out the schedules when Harry asked, "What do we have today?"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron replied. "They say since Snape is the head of the Slytherin house that he always favors them – we'll be able to see if that's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." I said as I took a bite of my eggs.

Just as I said that the mail arrived. We were looking up at the owls watching them as the flew around delivering other people's mail when a letter landed on Harry plate, "What does it say?" I asked him.

"It's from Hagrid he wants us to come over on Friday."

When we arrived at potions we all sat down in random seats. Harry and Ron sat together, and I sat down right across from them in an empty desk.

The classroom started to fill up with students from Slytherin and Gryffindor but no one came to sit at my table. I was getting a little anxious worried that I would have to sit alone for the rest of the term, but right when Snape walked in I heard a slam of books on my table I looked up to see who the person who was sitting next to me was to see Draco Malfoy.

I started to stand up, but as I looked around the room I noticed that all of the tables had been filled. Draco was looking down at me with an evil look on his face.

"Well Miss. Riddle," my breath stopped. Had he figured it out? Did he recognize me? "I believe we are going to be excellent partners." He grinned down at me.

I was sure he knew then. I looked at the back door wondering if I could make it, but decided it would be best to wait.

Snape droned on and on and on. I kept looking at my watch wanting to get the heck out of there, but that made the time go even slower.

When the class finally ended I grabbed my books and ran out of the classroom. Harry and Ron came out of the class eying me weirdly, "Um what was that all about?" Ron asked me.

"Draco is a lousy git, and I can't believe I am stuck with him for the rest of the term." I replied. Ron and Harry raised there eyebrows.

Three days later we were all gathered outside for our flying lessons. _Great I will make a fool of myself in front of both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. _I thought to myself.

"Up!" I called to my broom. Of course being the failure I am, the broom didn't move an itch.

After many tries (six) I finally got my broom off the ground and into my hand. Looking around I noticed that only five more people needed to get their brooms up, and of course one of them was Neville. _Foolish, foolish child _I thought to myself.

After some time everyone had gotten their brooms up and Madame Hooch began to instruct us onn what to do next, "Now when I blow my whistle, kick your feet off the ground. Keep your brooms steady rise a few feet, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two -"

Of course Neville being nervous kicked off the ground at two and began to rise quickly. I saw him start to slide off his broom and – WHAM – Neville fell to the ground with a thud and his body fell limp.

"Move! Move!" she said as she ran through the crowd surrounding Neville. "Broken wrist." I heard her mutter.

I didn't hear the rest because right then I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder.

I looked up to see who had the nerve to touch and saw that it was my favorite slimy git. I smiled up at Draco and then when he wasn't looking I pulled back my right fist and punched him in the jaw.

He took a few steps back from the force of the punch "Get your slimy hands off me!" I shouted. By then everyone had turned around to see what was going on. Draco grinned down at me and then leaned down to whisper something in my ear, "I know your secret."

All the blood had drained from my face, and with those words Draco turned on his heel and marched off to join his friends while tossing something shiny into the air.

**A/N: Okay so I am sorry that this chapter wasn't very good but it was all necessary in the story so...**

**Also please remember to review!**


End file.
